Fear
by SmileyPops
Summary: Everyone has fears. Despite that thought, Usui Takumi still couldn't help but feel embarrassed and ashamed at the fear.
**Hi everyone. Right now, I'm at New York for vacation, and kind of left my plot line and written chapters for Designed To Love at home and stuff, so I guess I won't be updating DTL for a while. So, this idea kind of popped into my head and ta-da, I wrote this one shot. Alright, I do not own Maid Sama, okay, enjoy!**

 **Flashback:**

 _Everyone has fears, 10 year old Takumi Usui thought as he laid in bed, hearing the loud storm even inside. Despite the effort in consoling himself, Takumi couldn't help but still feel embarrassed and ashamed for fearing such a silly thing._

 _Boom!_

 _His emerald eyes widened as the thunder roared and the lightning struck in fury. Once hearing the horrific thing, he immediately went under the covers, shaking and whimpering, trying to block out the sound._

 _It wasn't his fault he was afraid of thunder and lightning._

 _Lightning and thunder were occurring when his beloved mother, Patricia, said her last goodbyes to the Earth. He remembered the event clearly, everyone shouting over each other, ignoring the little boy as he trembled at the sight of his dead mother, and the noise of the battle between the weather outside._

 _He was reminded again and again of the painful death of Patricia Walker, his mom, his best friend, his loved one, his...everything. That was taken away from him during a thunderstorm. Usui would never forget the screaming and the agonizing wailing the lady let out. No one even bothered to ask if the boy was alright with seeing the dead body of Patricia Walker, too busy gossiping about how the woman deserved it, especially after that scandalous affair with Yuu Hirose._

 _In bed, he was now sobbing silently. Usui was left with his fear alone. The Walker Family couldn't care less that he was afraid. Care?! Ha! They would be more concerned about a pig on a farm rather than help the little boy with his fears. The boy was careful not to disturb the other Walker family members, as he was sure he would get a good scolding if he did wake them up._

 _Shiny tears slipped out of his eyes as he stared at the action of the lightning and the thunder through the large glass window in his room, each piece of his sanity being taken away._

 _It would've been better if Patricia hadn't given birth to Usui._

 _Would anyone help him?_

 **Flashback End:**

Now being married and much older than his 10 year old self, Usui Takumi laid in bed with his beloved wife sleeping sound beside him, Misaki Ayuzawa's breathing soft and gentle. Usui gazed fondly at the woman beside him, yet the terrified thoughts of the thunder and lightning happening outside not completely erased.

He was just as scared of lightning and thunder as he was in his younger days, the difference being he knew how to conceal his emotions and put up a mask to hide that he was afraid.

The thunderstorm was loud and furious. Takumi's already white skin grew paler as he clutched the bed sheets with an inhuman grip. He shut his eyes, desperately trying to stop a stray tear from escaping his eyes.

Usui knew how to put on a mask, but nothing could disguise the grief he still felt for his mother.

He turned away from the window to now face his wife. It was now that he needed her. Her soft breathing calmed the boy down, but only for a short amount of time, as he started panicking at another boom and crash.

Usui started trembling, his body shaking with a force that only fear could cause. His emerald eyes were now wide open as he stared at the ceiling, his lips tightly pressed together. He was scared out of his wits.

The shaking seemed to startle the woman beside him, as she woke up.

Misaki, knowing Usui for years before their marriage, found it odd that Usui was still awake. Why was he trembling and shaking like that?

"U-Usui?" Misaki soft voice said as her hands reached out to touch his forehead. No, he wasn't sick...

He seemed startled at the touch. He calmed down when he realized it was just Misaki. He awkwardly smiled, slightly embarrassed. He never told anyone about his fear of...thunderstorms.

"Yes, love?" Usui asked as he brought her soft hand to his cheeks, lovingly keeping it there. His eyes were lost in hers. He loved everything about her. From her head, to her cute little toes. What would she think when she found out he was afraid of thunder?

"Usui, are you okay?" Misaki asked with worry laced into her voice. She was now on top of him, cuddling into his warm body, the blanket on top of them. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, waiting for an answer.

His breath hitched. This little vixen... "Yes, I am absolutely fine. Go back to sleep, Misa," he lied as he forced a fake smile. He ruffled her raven hair as he gazed at her lovingly.

Once hearing his reply, the woman stopped the cuddling and just laid there on top of him. After a moment of silence, Misaki spoke up, her head raised and her eyes leveled to his.

"Don't lie to me."

Usui was shocked. She saw right through him.

A little debate was going on inside his head. Should he tell her? Should he not tell her? This was his wife. He would tell her. "Misaki... I'm...afraid of thunder," Takumi quietly said as he stared at her in embarrassment, waiting for her to torture and make fun of him.

Misaki, still on top of him, stayed silent, completely surprising Usui because she was not making fun of him at all. She only smiled.

"Really? Takumi, may I know why?" Misaki gently questioned, careful not to embarrass the already ashamed blonde husband of hers further. She didn't find it funny at all. She felt rather...happy he opened up to her.

Takumi paused. This was Misaki. He could tell her. "It's complicated. Remember me telling you about how I'm a bastard?"

Misaki growled and her hands met with his cheeks in a stinging manner. "Don't say that. You're not a bastard. You're...my perverted alien," Misaki said shyly as a rosy pink splashed across her cheeks. Though being married for 2 years, Misaki still got flustered whenever being around him.

He chuckled at that, and almost melted at the sight of her cute blush.

"Nice to know, love. Okay, my mom died when I was about 5. When she was in her hospital bed, dead," his voice cracked a little, something really unsual, "there was a thunderstorm and...I was scared. I was screaming and crying, no one paying attention, my voice drowning in the noise of the lightning and thunder and my mom's death..." Takumi said.

Misaki only nodded supportively as she saw how Usui struggled to speak up. It must be hard, especially after perfecting to lock up his emotions for 16 years. She brushed away his soft blonde bangs so she could see his eyes more clear. Her heart raced as she got lost in those pools of green.

"Thanks for sharing, alien. You shouldn't have been ashamed of telling me your fear. You can tell me anything, you know?" Misaki said as she Eskimo kissed her husband, their noses rubbing.

"I know. Back then, I used to be afraid of no one helping me, and being alone. Now, I do have someone. I have someone to hug, to kiss, to share my laughs and fears, everything. Thank you for being that someone, Misaki," Usui said honestly, opening up even more deeper. He smiled.

Misaki was shocked, but had a warm expression on her face. "No problem, you idiot."

"Usui, remember, everyone has fears."

"Yes. Now that I look deeper, I realize that thunderstorms are not a fear. They're just something that held me back. I know what my real fear is. It's losing you," Takumi said.

"That will never happen." And after saying that, Misaki leaned in and their lips smashed into a loving and gentle kiss that poured all their love into it. Usui nibbling on Misaki's lips lightly, Misaki softly moaning, everything was right.

Misa was the first one to back away, due to a lack of oxygen. "Takumi, I love you."

"I love you too."

He was no longer afraid of lightning and thunder.

 **Alright, that's a wrap! Thank you so much for reading! Bye, and smile for SmileyPops! :D**


End file.
